


Relax

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: "Let me take care of you," Riikka said. Jonna wasn't about to argue with that.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



One kiss. Then another. Slip the clothes off, undo those buttons, just one more –

There.

Jonna said she was tired; just a long day at work. And maybe that was the truth.

But even if it was only that, it was no reason not to treat her a little. Take care of things. Help her relax a little.

"Shh," Riikka said, pushing her down onto fresh sheets. "Let me..."

Jonna gave a laugh for that, a sound she always loved.

So she opened her up, and dipped her hands, and dipped her head.

She always loved her breathless gasps, too.


End file.
